


Pollinated

by TottPaula



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Choking, Dreams, Drugs, F/M, Fights, Pollen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: After an attempted rape on Batgirl, Batman decides to take matters into his own hands and offer her some additional training, or so she thought.This wasn't what she expected at all.His personality changed into something dark and monstrous after exposure to a new interpretation of Ivy's pollen.





	1. Unbalanced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an attempted rape on Batgirl, Batman decides to take matters into his own hands and offers her some extra training, or so she thought.
> 
> This wasn't what she expected at all.
> 
> His personality had been mutated into something monstrous after exposure to a new interpretation of Ivy's pollen.

* * *

**"You should have been able to defend yourself against them with all your training, and you just stood there!"** he screamed in her face.

His eyes were large and bloodshot, and he was shaking her like a ragdoll.

"What do you mean I just stood there? I was being choked and I could hardly breathe, I almost passed out, what did you expect me to do?" 

She really had tried her best to escape, but she was overpowered by half a dozen men that were in Ivy's thrall, it wasn't her fault.

**"I expected you to do what I'd trained you for, clearly, my training has not been enough, and you need another session now,"** he growled inches from her face.

Batman shoved her up against the wall, his hand grasped around her throat nearly lifting her off the ground.

She struggled with both hands trying to move his fingers from her neck so she could breathe, but he's just too strong.

She's kicking and punching at him, but he doesn't react, he continues to attack her, screaming at her like a madman.

This is not the person she's accustomed to, he's usually calm and steady, right now she doesn't know who he is, and he's scaring the hell out of her.

His free hand is squeezing hard and bruising her breast, he's really hurting her, but why? He grabs for her crotch crushing her hard, making her whimper in pain.

She's still trying to move his hand away, trying to get some air, almost blacking out, but he remains holding her throat tightly.

Her knees start to buckle, she's getting weak and begins sliding down to the floor.

Batman is vicious, he begins to tear her uniform from her, she's barely aware of what he's doing.

She's trying to strike him, determined to make him stop injuring her but he's relentless. 

She has tears flowing from her eyes, feeling dizzy. She's seeing spots and knows she'll be passing out soon, but he doesn't stop.

'What the hell is wrong with him, he's never this cruel, he's crazy! Is he really trying to rape me, what's wrong with him?' are her last thoughts before her world goes dark.

They're interrupted by Dick Grayson entering the cave as he sees that Batman is molesting his girlfriend.

He won't stand for this!

He comes at Batman with a flying kick to the head, knocking him down to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing Bruce, that's Barbara, for God's sake, and you - you're trying to rape her, what the fuck?!"

They fight brutally for several long minutes until Dick overpowers and eventually restrains him, as Batman screams and curses at him. 

Dick grabs his girl and carries her off, settling her in the Batmobile and then racing out of the cave, as though his tail is on fire.

He brings her to Leslie Thompson's clinic because he doesn't know where else to go. He needs to get Barbara checked out for any injuries and then find an antidote for Bruce, who's definitely not in his right mind.

Damn that bitch Poison Ivy.

What the hell did she do to him?


	2. Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman isn't himself. 
> 
> He assaulted Batgirl, and Robin is anxious to reverse whatever he's been dosed with.
> 
> He and Alfred must find a cure before Batman hurts anyone else.

* * *

Batgirl woke up somewhere unfamiliar and felt the pain from Batman's assault, as well as the earlier injury from Ivy's enslaved band.

Her throat felt crushed from his attack, and she had plenty of bruised and ruined reminders of his recent wrath.

Robin was sitting near her on a stool and was looking absolutely furious.

He called Alfred, warning him that Bruce had become angry and violent, describing the shocking attack he committed on Batgirl.

Alfred made it his job to find an antidote for Bruce before he hurt another soul.

It wasn't the first time that Bruce had been dosed with one of Poison Ivy's pollens, but this was a frightening new style.

Her usual potions created either a slave-like loyalty to Ivy or an uncontrollable lust.

Violence and destruction were something completely new and frightening.

Ivy's potions had never before caused such savage desires such as Master Richard had described. 

Thank goodness he had trained for such circumstances.

He extracted a blood sample from Bruce and tested it, eventually finding what he believed was a fit cure.

The problem was waiting for Bruce to wake up to discover if it was completely effective.

Well, it was now or never.

Alfred injected what he prayed was the right antidote into Bruce's blood.

"Well here's hoping that this is going to heal you, Master Bruce," he sighed.

* * *

He called Dick back to check on Batgirl's condition as he waited for Bruce to awaken.

She was suffering in pain and her voice was hoarse, she's feeling upset and dubious of Bruce's disturbing transformation understandably.

Dick asked Alfred if he could bring her spare uniform when he could, her current outfit was in tatters.

* * *

Dr. Thompkins checked her when Batgirl woke, giving her medication to relieve her pain and another prescription to relieve her emotional trauma.

She gave the girl a few ice packs to help ease her worst bruises, putting them where they were most needed.

Batgirl nodded her thanks, it still was difficult for her to speak.

"Don't worry, B. G., I knocked him down, and restrained him. Agent A is busy working on an antidote. I had to hold myself back from killing him, then I realized that something was actually wrong with him. He'd never ordinarily hurt you, he usually looks after you like a little sister."

Barbara nodded. 

It was true, in his right mind, he would never let her be harmed, and would never have dreamed of hurting her by his own hand.

She realized he was being controlled by something sinister.

Ivy must have done something to him while she was being distracted and being mauled by her slaves.

The witch!

Now that she felt much calmer, she hoped Batman would go back to his normal temperament again.

Right now he was more unpredictable than the Joker.


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Bruce and Barbara need to be better.  
Do better.  
Feel better, and to fix what's wrong.

Alfred patiently waited for the results, hopefully, positive results after injecting Bruce with a likely antidote.

He explained to Robin that he wouldn't be able to bring Batgirl's uniform to her just yet, he needed to be there in case the cure didn't function properly.

So while Barbara rested in the clinic, Robin took a ride to her apartment and picked up a spare costume, along with a set of fresh underwear to replace what was ripped.

Alfred stayed near Bruce hoping and praying for a positive difference.

He'd raised Bruce from a young lad and felt protective toward him.

Barbara's pain medication began to work, she tried stretching out her arms and legs to make sure they weren't injured too, and get some blood circulating.

It didn't hurt to move, so that was good.

She checked under her patient gown to see how bad her bruises were, she was too uneasy do that in front of Dick. He had enough on his mind.

After all, it was one thing for Dick to know what Bruce did, and another to see the results of it for himself.

Her left breast had a nasty finger-shaped bruise, ugh, and it was painful to the touch.

Of course, it was, Bruce is strong enough to do much more than only bruise her, and her groin was just as damaged and sore as her boob.

The question she needed to unravel was whether or not he'd actually raped her after she passed out.

* * *

"Doctor Thompkins, did you perform a rape assessment on me yet?"

"Not yet, I'll get it now that Robin's left. Pull yourself as far as possible to the short edge of the bed, please, just like that, that's perfect. I'll make this quick."

Leslie collected a sample and dabbed it on a glass slide. "There, you're all done. I'll take this to the microscope and check for any evidence. If you need anything from me, just call out."

Barbara's brain twisted itself every which way while she was waiting for results.

She hoped she was wrong, but even if he did what she inferred, he was being governed by something uncontrollable.

It wasn't completely his fault.

It couldn't have been, could it?

Did that mean that it was partly his fault?

Was this something he had malicious thoughts about doing to her?

The thought of that made her shudder uncomfortably.

Who really knew what was really in somebody's heart, anyway?

She realized she was being affected by the medication that she'd taken, Bruce would never do that, would he?

He never even yelled at her. The worst he would say is 'tell me what you did wrong out there.'

Her neck and throat were still pretty sore, and her reflection in the metal bedpan proved that she had plenty of bruising on her neck. It still pained her to speak or swallow,

Damn it!

She was infuriated with Ivy, and decided that Batgirl owed her a memorable beating until she bled out green chlorophyll!

What the fuck did she do to Batman anyway that turned him into something resembling a monster?


	4. Make It Better Somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Barbara in the clinic, Dick off to replace her ruined clothing, and Alfred awaiting a positive outcome for the Dark Knight of Gotham City, time continues.

Nothing but time on her hands, Babs takes a short nap.

Her dreams are both soothing and shocking.

She first dreams of being with her boyfriend, making delightful love.

She can feel herself falling over the edge in ecstasy.

When she looks to her lover's face it's not Dick she sees, but Bruce.

Not the vicious animal from earlier, but a powerful lover who delves deep into her darkest desires, desires she's never shared with Dick thinking them too strange and dirty.

She's bound and restricted as her body is roughly pleasured, squirming and moaning from unabated lust.

In her dreams, Dick is a gentle lover, but Bruce isn't.

He takes without asking but gives her glorious heartbreaking orgasms.

She looks at him, naked and powerful and vast in every way.

She glances to his organ, and it looks as hefty as that of a porn star's massive cock.

It's so gorgeous, she's mesmerized and stares at his hefty dick covered with a web of raised veins and a bulbous tip filled with desire spilling a few thick drops of cum.

He gazes at her, holding her in his heated stare and worships her breasts, pulling moans from her. She tugs at her bonds, feeling her body climb to heights she's never known before.

He moves down her body doing something moist to her belly that makes her cunt clench and pulsates.

He continues traveling down teasing her pubes, blowing puffs of air across the swollen lips of her pussy, making her want for more.

He enjoys dragging this out, making her suffer and wait a long time for her peak.

"Ugh, I need you to hurry!" She pleads, as her body is close, so achingly close.

He merely smirks, damn him, making her angry and frustrated.

Fuck him, the smirking bastard!

He waggles his tongue near her pussy, oh fuck, he's tormenting her as she struggles to find her ultimate fulfillment.

"Eat me already, damn you" she cries in frustration.

He blows another sharp surge of air that sends shudders through her burning soul, she might come just from that subtle stimulation, she's sure, if only he would be more consistent.

"More," she cries, "please, I need more!"

She's pleading with him, begging for more than just a tease.

He smiles and smashes his mouth to hers, carrying her body over the edge just from his fierce kiss as she moans and cries out cursing him and gasping as her body jerks and trembles from the unbearable and glorious release.

At that apex he enters her, she's so hot and wet, sliding deeply where no one has ever reached before now, making her scream as another climax rips her soul apart.

Tears stream from her eyes as she gasps.

Her body is writhing, shuddering, uncontrolled and falling, falling, falling.

She wakes covered in a cold sweat, shocked at her awful dream.

Why would she dream of Bruce after he molested her?

Has she secretly been craving him?

Was it somehow her fault for being attacked?

Or maybe it was the drugs.

That, at least, made sense.


End file.
